Question: What is the least common multiple of 54 and 30? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(54, 30) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 54 and 30. We know that 54 x 30 (or 1620) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 54 until we find a number divisible by 30. 54, 108, 162, 216, 270, So, 270 is the least common multiple of 54 and 30.